Love, Affection, and Lust
by leighbond07
Summary: I have included an apology letter and will currently be starting over with my stories. But I will make it up with strictly het pairings since I am no longer allowed to make yaoi ones. Pairings of any two people are tolerable as long as it's not yaoi or incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Apology to Readers**

Hey you guys, sorry to say that I deleted all the stories off my account. I was told I could not be allowed on the website if I were going to write stories like that by my older brother. However, he says I could be allowed if I write about 'normal' relationships so okay. He says when I'm 18 I can do that. So sorry babes.

I will make it up for you by making a series of oneshots and songfics. Tell me of any het pairing that you like and if you would like a oneshot or a songfic. Please include your name and I'll give you your props when I make the story. I also need a beta reader so if you're interested, let me know and we can get in touch.

I'm going to make a oneshot or two for you today so okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Girlfriend?**

A.N.: I know I said I would do a one-shot, but I decided to do a song-fic and try it out for a change. It's my first one so review please.

P.S.: This a Gin x Rangiku fic pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own or benefit from the Bleach series or paraphernalia.

**Song: **Girlfriend? By Watch the Duck

She be tryna to be my girlfriend, she be comin' round.

She know I like good cookin, she be poppin up with plates and sh*t, asking me to taste the sh*t.

Look here, she be tryna to be my girlfriend, she be comin' round.

She told me yesterday, stop running all these women.

I don't think she know what it takes to keep my attention.

She be tryna to be my girlfriend, she be comin' round, she be comin' round.

She be tryna be my girlfriend.

This girl ain't afraid to do something kinky, let me do something freaky.

She be tryna to be my girlfriend.

She caught a nig*a slippin', in the bed catching feelings.

She be tryna to be my girlfriend, she be comin' round, she be comin' round.

She be tryna be my girlfriend.

She be tryna to be my girlfriend, she be comin' round.

She know I like good cookin, she be poppin up with plates and sh*t, asking me to taste the sh*t.

Look here, she be tryna to be my girlfriend, she be comin' round.

She told me yesterday, stop running all these women.

I don't think she know what it takes to keep my attention.

This girl ain't afraid to do something kinky, let me do something freaky.

She be tryna to be my girlfriend.

She caught a nig*a slippin', in the bed catching feelings, just to be my girlfriend.

Gin sighed as he slammed the final stack of paperwork on the floor beside his desk. He yawned and cracked his long fingers hoping he could still find Aizen-sama and drink a few drinks. Stretching, Gin growled when he heard the door to his office slide open. "Captain Aizen I-"he began. Turning to face his leader, he couldn't help but crack a grin when he saw his good friend Rangiku Matsumoto. "Rangiku, what are you doing here? I thought you were out with Captain Hitsugaya." The woman shrugged and smiled back to the man. "Oh, I was out with him. Things were just a bit boring. Besides, I had something to give you anyway." Gin laughed and smiled wider, if possible. "Alright what is it?" Rangiku moved towards Gin's desk and placed a plastic carton on his desk. She beckoned with her finger for the man to come near her. "I know you have a sweet tooth. So I figured you would like some M&M cookies." Gin raised an eyebrow while running a finger over the carton's opening. "M&M cookies? I don't mean to sound rude but I've never heard of those before." Rangiku smiled and even gave a little laugh.

"You're kidding right? Haven't you've been to the world of the living?" Gin nodded but began to give a nervous laugh. _I'm not sure if I understand her analogy between cookies and worlds, _he thought. Rangiku noticed that he still hadn't caught on to what she said, so she opted to give him a more detailed explanation. "Gin, they are cookies from the living world. They have this sweet little candy called M&M which is basically chocolate coated peanuts. They put them in the cookie dough and let them cook. I made a few for you to try." Gin smiled with understanding. "Sure Rangiku. Anything for you." He stuck his hand into the carton and pulled out a big cookie. He examined the round thing in his hand. It was golden brown with colored spots dotting it. "I presume these color spots are the chocolate covered peanuts?" It was more of a statement but Rangiku nodded her head anyway. "Alright then, am I the first to try them?" Rangiku laughed and playfully tapped Gin's shoulder. "No. Captain Jushiro and Captain Unohana ate one. I even got the ever stoic Byakuya to eat one. They all liked them and said I should make some for all the squads." Gin grinned and saluted Rangiku.

"Well if the captains liked them, I'm sure it's delicious."

With that being said, Gin took a chunk out of the cookie. The treat was undoubtedly good and the peanuts gave it a nice crunch. He grinned with a full mouth at Rangiku and used his free hand to give her a thumbs up. "That's delicious Rangiku. I'm sure Toshiro would enjoy eating these." Rangiku maintained a calm appearance, but in her head she was jumping and shouting. Gin loved her cooking! _Rangiku one, other women zilch, _she thought to herself. When Gin had finished his cooking he turned to her while licking his fingers. Rangiku couldn't help but notice the way he curved his tongue around each finger. "Rangiku, if you ever marry someone, perhaps you should always give them these cookies. No man would want to leave you if he could have these every day. I would love for you to bake me more sometime." Rangiku again maintained a calm appearance. "Of course Gin. I'll make some as soon as I get home. You could even give Aizen some. I'm sure he'd like them." Gin nodded as he snatched up another cookie. Rangiku ran a finger through her hair and turned her back to Gin. "Well, I'll be going now. I need to go put in a request to go to the world of the living. I'll need more peanuts to make the cookies." Gin nodded and thanked her again for the gift.

Outside Gin's office, Rangiku was glowing. She had just begun to draw Gin in with her plan. Maybe she could get that human girl Orihime to find a recipe for some cake. Gin loved cake, and what's better than regular cake. _Cake from Rangiku, _she thought to herself. As she walked jovially back to her room, she sung to herself. Gin Ichimaru's Girlfriend was a good title for her. And Gin was none the wiser to her scheme.

CHAPTER DONE

A.N.: How was that? I think it was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**If You'd Just Open You're Eyes**

A.N.: This is for Voltaire Rousseau! I haven't forgotten about you sweetie! Just been busy.

P.S.: AnaTVD I'm working on yours as well babe!

P.P.S.: Pairing: Byakuya x Rukia

Song: Comatose by Skillet

**Song: **Comatose By Skillet

I hate feeling like this; I'm so tired of trying to fight this

I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you

Tell me that you will listen; your touch is what I'm missing

And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you

Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

(**Chorus start)**

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe 'less I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel, waking up to you never felt so real

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream, 'cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel, waking up to you never felt so real

(**Chorus done)**

I hate living without you, dead wrong to ever doubt you

But my demons lay in waiting, tempting me away

Oh how I adore you, Oh how I thirst for you

Oh how I need you

Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

(Chorus)

Breathing life, waking up, my eyes open up

Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

(Chorus)

Oh how I adore you, waking up to you never felt so real

Oh how I thirst for you, waking up to you never felt so real

Oh how I adore you, ohhhhh

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

Byakuya hadn't moved in days. His limp body stayed in the same position all the time, never twitching or shaking. Rukia was worried about him of course, but she kept a strong face in front of her peers. Captain Unohana came in to check on him every once in a while, but the report was always the same. "Captain Kuchiki seems to be stable but he's still in a coma." Damn, she was tired of hearing those words. They weren't making her feel any better or any worse. All they did was agitate her.

But Rukia couldn't think of being agitated now. As she sat beside his bed, she forced herself to be positive. Her small hand clutched his larger one and she kept looking at his stoic face. That was just like him. Stoic in good health or injury. "You know I never knew how you did that. How you kept your face so normal and unsurprised no matter what," she spoke softly. Her free hand stroked his cheek. He probably couldn't hear her, but talking to him was the only way she felt her soul was at peace. So she continued the one-sided conversation.

"There were so many things you could have taught me big brother. Things that even the best of soul reapers don't know. I could have been a prodigy." Rukia could feel her eyes began to water. She bit her lip and tried to deny those tears from falling. She bit her lip hard until blood flowed down just to ward off those damned tears. She hated crying and Byakuya had always hated it as well. So she made herself hold back the tears for as long as possible. "You know Byakuya; I wish you could hear me right now. There are so many things that I have never told you. Like how I like Renji so much and how I love you so much." Rukia's eyes watered again and she reached up and touched her eyes. "I know I told myself I wouldn't cry, but damn Byakuya. I just love you so much. You're my big brother and I don't know what I'd do without you." Rukia began to shiver as tears ran down her delicate face. "I wish you could hear everything I'm telling you. I don't ask for much big brother, but if you'd just open your eyes for a moment and give me a sign that you won't be leaving me just yet. Please." Rukia released Byakuya's hand and started crying.

She couldn't stop herself as tear after tear fell from her eyes. She wasn't even comforted when Captain Unohana came in and wrapped her arms around her. She wanted her big brother, and no one else would do. Nobody but Byakuya. If he would just open his eyes, everything would be fine.

CHAPTER DONE

A.N.: It's a bit short but later on down the road I may make a part II to it.

P.S.: I'll try to have the other one done by next week for Voltaire Rousseau.

AnaTVD I'll pick a song by Marilyn Manson called If I Was Your Vampire. But if you have different song choice, PM me and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forsake Me Not**

A.N.: This is not a yaoi story this is for AnaTVD who wanted a DamonxStefan one-shot. I'll try to sneak in some yaoi later on.

P.S.: This isn't a songfic guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Stefan was silent as he stared at the bloody puddle. He couldn't believe he had just done that. Not him, not Saint Stefan. He could never kill an innocent person; never in his mortal or eternal life could he ever dream of killing an innocent. He was a fighter for peace and justice. He believed that death should come only to the cruel and wicked. But yet, he had just made himself a hypocrite. A hypocrite to himself if nobody else. Forest green eyes stayed wide open and never blinked. They never strayed from the corpse lying in front of them or from the blood pooling from around the corpse's head. Stefan knew he should clean up the mess. Damon had always showed him how to hide his sins, but now he could not. He couldn't even remember why he had killed that innocent man. And that was the worst part about blood rages. He never remembered when or why it happened. He just remembered the sickening sweet taste of blood pouring down his throat and the way he shivered in pleasure when licking up the last drops.

Stefan wanted to move, but he was stuck in place. People flitted past the alleys and if he didn't remove the body soon, he would be in big trouble. But his body was frozen to the spot, seemingly stuck on the scene before him. "Saint Stefan, is this the way we spread our hate-free teaching?" A familiar mocking voice called out Stefan. Only when he heard this voice did his body move. He fell forward onto his hands. He closed his eyes and coughed when he saw a pair of rugged but stylish black boots in front of him. "Damon what do you want?" The elder laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh Elena was worried about you. She sent me to find you. Lucky I did Saint." Stefan coughed and hacked up a bit of blood. The initial shock of his crime was wearing off and anger was slowly coming own. "Damon if you're here to insult me then just leave me alone. I can be reminded of my failure to make a clean kill alone." Damon made a faux frown but nonetheless bent down to get eye level with Stefan. "I wish I could make you grovel in your failure but I have better people's lives to screw up."

With those words, he gently pushed Stefan's head and caused him to sit up. Standing, he looked around the alley before turning back to his brother. "If you're going to do these types of kills, perhaps hunting deer is in your best interest." Stefan growled and slowly stood up on shaky legs. "I didn't mean for it to happen," he defended himself while involuntarily grabbing Damon's shoulder to steady himself. Damon eyed the blood and mud stained hand but said nothing. "Well that's what happens when you abstain from your true nature." Stefan swallowed and pointlessly brushed dirt from his jeans. "Excuse me for having consideration for human life." Damon rolled his eyes at the familiar comeback. "A hundred years and no better comebacks?" Stefan pushed away from his brother and rubbed blood from his mouth. "Again, just leave me if you're here to insult me for a mistake." He wanted his brother to stay with him, if just for the safeness of his presence. But he didn't want the condescending bull that came with it.

Damon was not big on brotherly love. And so he decided to comply with his brother's wishes. Or twice repeated wish in this matter. "Fine Saint, your demon shall plague you no more. I'll go and drink with a few girls and maybe grab a 'bite' to eat." True to his word, Damon turned away from Stefan and began to walk away. He readjusted his scarf as he made a slow walk from his brother to a late night pub with gleaming lights. Stefan couldn't help but feel like a scared child while his brother walked away. He had hidden some dirty things but never like this before. Not a killing in such a great magnitude. How do you keep something with so many open wounds from smelling? His first kill was simple and Damon helped him hide it with dirt. But something like this was bound to be dug up and traced back to him; all that blood left too much of a scent for someone to work with. He was panicking on the inside. It was slowly manifesting itself.

"Damon wait a minute! Don't walk away yet!" His shouts fell on deaf ears and he could feel his emotions taking over. "Damon!" Stefan shouted louder now, unafraid for someone to see them. He needed his brother. He needed his brother to _be _a brother for once in his life. Damon's silhouette seemed to move farther and farther away. Not knowing what to do, Stefan gained a sudden burst of courage. "Wait damnit!" He yanked his shoe off his foot and threw it at his brother. Damon let the shoe hit his back and smirked when it made a dull smack. Turning, he was surprised by the sudden impact of a body slamming against his. He instinctively pushed back and was able to hold himself and Stefan up. His hands wrapped around Stefan's body and he prepared to slam him onto the ground. But he stopped when wetness began to heat his chest. He raised an eyebrow and bit back a rude comment. "Damon please don't go. I'm sorry, I need help. I can't fix this alone." Damon again bit back a reflexive mocking comment. This was Stefan Salvatore laid out before him raw if you will. The man had shocked himself badly and he had just come to his brother. Right now he wanted only one thing from his elder. As if Stefan had just read his mind, he spoke quietly. "Please don't forsake me. Don't leave me Damon."

That was all he wanted. To not be forsaken. For his brother to show him that he cared. He didn't want to be forsaken. And for once, Damon did not forsake him. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He would not leave him.

CHAPTER DONE

A.N.: A bit sad and could have been borderline yaoi?

P.S.: I think it's time I turned my life around….efil ym. That's better.


	5. Chapter 5

**You're Gonna Go Far Kid**

A.N.: This is the second song-fic that I promised Voltaire Rousseau I would make. I've been quite busy with my guitar this week so here you go.

P.S.: Again not an incestuous pairing people.

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from the Bleach series or paraphernalia.

**You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring**

Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Rukia sighed as her brother again forced her to meditate. He forbade her from using her zanpakuto until she had fully mastered the art of meditation. Don't get her wrong, she valued any teaching he gave her. But sometimes she felt as if Byakuya put her through useless nonsense just for his entertainment. Rukia also felt that he would practice with Senbonzakura in her face just to torture her. It was unfair that he got to do all types of elite things while she was stuck doing stupid and worthless meditation. Rukia huffed as she adjusted her sitting position. Byakuya had made her stay seated in a crossed leg position until she had reached a point of complete calmness. Only then was she eligible enough to begin training with the famed Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya noted how Rukia had been intensely watching him. Every drop of sweat rolling down his bare torso seemed to become even more heated under her dark and deep stare. He was not using his bankai but simply practicing gentle swings with his blade. This was a form of simple practice that he used to discipline himself and show him not to force his movements. Rukia would need this practice. He turned and flash-stepped over to her. "Rukia you will not pass this lesson by staring at me." He used the flat part of his blade to tilt her chin up. Rukia huffed and used her hand to remove hair from her eyes. "I know that big brother. It's just I don't know how to remain interested in it. I become bored with it." Byakuya sighed and removed his blade from her chin. "Meditation is not something fun. It is important to your swordsmanship skills. If your brain is not trained to meet the goal, how can you use your brain to make your hands do the same?" Rukia sighed at the truth in his words. Byakuya was always right.

She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. It was a haughty move but one of a typical newborn shinigami. Byakuya sighed. He was not one to deal with insolence. "Perhaps you should find another teacher. A teacher like Kenpachi Zaraki would gladly show you how to use your sword. Although you will lack etiquette and style, the use of raw power could benefit you perhaps." Byakuya ran his fingers along Senbonzakura's hilt. He was giving Rukia a choice. His dark eyes watched as the girl thought about the obvious perks of having Zaraki as a teacher. He would of course be glad to show her how to use a sword, but then again how could she be the spitting image of her brother? Byakuya waited ever so patiently for her to decide.

"Fine, I will stay with you. I want to learn. I want to be like you." Byakuya rolled his eyes at the statement. He did not become legendary by trying to be like Captain Yamamoto. He became legendary by setting his own standard and meeting the requirements that he set for himself. These are also things that Rukia must learn, for herself of course. But there was time for self-teaching later. Byakuya looked at his adopted sister before slowly sitting down next to her. He crossed his legs and placed Senbonzakura across his lap. "Rukia as a Kuchiki heir you must take the time to learn things. Power is not rushed. I was adept at Kido and swordsmanship at a young age. Although I was well versed in these things, the strength I gained came from me doing tedious training." Rukia threw her head back and sighed. She was tired of the 'when I was a young boy' lecture. "Big brother I understand what you're saying. I really do get it. I just don't see a point to it. I could be a good swordswoman without meditation." Byakuya was silent. It was obvious that she did not see the point.

"Rukia it is obvious that you are not 'getting' the point. A swordswoman will do whatever necessary to become stronger. You seem to want to forfeit learning the first step of swordsmanship. Meditation is key because if you can't teach your brain to focus on the task at hand, it wander elsewhere. Not being able to stay focused results in unnecessary death. Again I give you an option. Join Kenpachi Zaraki or stay with me." Rukia sighed in defeat and hung her head. She nodded and began to chant a mantra of serenity and calmness. She was aware of Byakuya removing himself from her side. "Remember Rukia, although my teaching is tedious it will make you great. It will take you farther than you could ever imagine." Rukia huffed. He was going to make her a legend, or so he says.

CHAPTER DONE

A.N.: I don't know. Review please.

P.S.: Need more pairings from anywhere and any two people. Also if you want a specific setting don't hesitate to send me a detailed pm or leave a detailed review. They help me make you happy.


End file.
